


What is Heaven anyway?

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: What is Heaven anyway? [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Heaven & Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Post Reveal, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: After years of happiness together, Lucifer always knew this would come. But he could never predict what happened next.





	What is Heaven anyway?

When Chloe drew her final breath, after 97 years of life and almost 50 years of marriage, Lucifer quickly decided he didn't want to stay on Earth without her. He spent the six months after her death sorting out both of their affairs, transferring all ownership of Lux to his eldest son and ensuring that his family knew how to contact him if they needed to. He found Maze and told her that if she ever wanted to return to Hell, he would be happy to take her back, but she was happy enough bounty hunting and wanted to stick around with Trixie while she could. Once everything was sorted, he went back to the beach where he had first arrived in Los Angeles and left to take up the throne of Hell again.

He visited his kids occasionally, but every time he saw them he seemed to be even more stuck in his grief for their mother, especially when he visited Trixie.

\-----------------*-----------------

A few years after he returned to Hell, Lucifer was sat at the piano in his chambers, now modelled after the penthouse at Lux, playing the bassline to Heart and Soul, the first duet he'd ever played with Chloe. Eyes shut, he started to hum the tune and imagine the Detective sat by his side, smiling as she played what she swore was the only thing she remembered from her lessons. After a little while, he could have sworn that he could actually feel her at his side, and gradually realised that the tune was really being played by someone sat next to him. He held on to the fantasy that it was Chloe for a few more moments before opening his eyes and falling off the piano stool in shock.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his sofa and someone was stroking his cheek, just like Chloe used to when they were watching tv.  
"Chloe..?" he said, not believing that what he saw was real.  
"Hi Lucifer." she smiled at him, looking just like the day they first met.  
"No. You can't be real. This must be a cruel joke."  
"Lucifer, I am real. Aren't you pleased to see me darling?" she replied, looking slightly confused at his reaction.  
"You shouldn't be here. You should be in Heaven, you're too good." he said, sounding slightly panicked.  
"I asked to be here Lucifer. I persuaded your dad to let me do as I wanted."  
He finally allowed himself to sit up and look at her properly, tentatively reaching out to touch her.  
"See Lucifer. I'm real. And really here." she said as his hand brushed her cheek.

"Hang on a moment, you said you persuaded Dad? You actually got to talk to Him?" he asked.  
"Yep. And He talked back." she said with a slight smirk.  
"How? What happened?" he asked, a little impressed that she’d managed to get through to his father after millennia of the guy ignoring basically everyone.  
"I was happy enough in Heaven for a little while, watching over our kids and grandkids, and getting to spend time with my dad, but I really missed you Lucifer. I saw you go back to Hell, and that meant I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I think your siblings clocked that I wasn't quite happy, and started fussing, trying to make everything perfect, but they couldn't get me you. After a while it must have reached the big guy Himself that there was an unhappy soul in Heaven, and I was summoned to see Him. For an omniscient being He's not great at telling what's wrong with His creations. I had to properly spell out that I wasn't happy because I could never see my husband again, and once it had finally clicked that I was talking about you, the son He had cast out, I had a full on rant at Him for you."  
"You shouted at my father? Well done Detective!" he grinned at her, genuine happiness lighting up his features for the first time since he returned to Hell. She smiled back, not quite having realised how much she missed seeing him so happy.  
"I'm not going to lie, it felt quite good to make the creator squirm like that. He agreed to my terms when I pointed out that keeping me away from you turned Heaven into my own personal version of Hell, and as He personally caused me to be born in the first place and practically guaranteed my place in Heaven, it wouldn't be right for that to become Hell."  
"What were your terms Chloe?"  
"That I could come and live with you for eternity, but I could visit my family in Heaven any time I wanted. He banned me from going with you if you visited our kids, but I don't mind that. I wouldn't really be able to anyway without a body."  
"Oh Chloe... I love you so much darling." He pulled her into an embrace, holding her like he would never let her go again.  
"I've missed you so much Lucifer. I'm so glad your father let me come and live with you."  
"Me too darling. You've made eternity in Hell a little lighter for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so feedback is welcome. I hope you liked it!


End file.
